


Bucky and Jen

by Hush_the_misery



Series: Sensory Memory [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: little bit of Jen and Bucky interaction





	Bucky and Jen

Jen has her own way of showing love to her boys; she’s not a sappy romantic or someone who spends a ton of money to show them how she feels. They would hate that anyway; she does stuff like whisper in their ear how much she likes something, admires a part of their body or personality.  
With Bucky, she takes the chance to curl herself around him as he sleeps one morning while Steve is out on a mission. The sun is just starting to come through the curtains of their bedroom and she knows he’ll be awake soon; but she rarely gets the chance to do this. Bucky usually sleeps with his arm snugly around her all night but when she wakes and he’s facing the window she can’t help herself. After carefully pressing herself against Bucky’s back she rests her forehead between his shoulders and takes a deep breath; smiling softly as she tries to identify all the smells that make up Bucky. The strongest is his natural scent; slightly sweet but very masculine. There is an undertone of something like baby powder and she wonders if he used her shampoo again. Very faint traces of sweat and his cologne mix with the scent of coffee that seems to only be there in the morning. As she thinks on his unique scent she also thinks of the way he tasted the night before; he had spent a good majority of the night with her straddling his lap or hovering over her as he kissed her senseless. He had tasted warm and sweet, almost like sweet coffee with cinnamon in it.  
She feels him stir a little and starts running her fingers up and down his arm; causing a sleepy hum of approval from the slowly waking man. He mumbles something but his face is still half way in the pillow so she doesn’t catch what he says.  
“Bucky I can’t understand you when you mumble into the pillows like that.” She teases as she props herself up a little  
He just grunts at her, making grabby hands at her as he carefully rolls to face her  
“C’mere” she says as she moves to lay on her back and he looks at her for a second before shuffling to lay his head on her chest; closing his eyes as Jen runs her fingers through his hair. He hums in contentment as she pushes his hair from his face and then settles her palm at the nape of his neck; her thumb resting on his cheek.  
“Mornin’ doll.” He mumbles, half asleep as she continues to run her thumb back and forth over his cheek bone  
“Good morning, Bucky.”  
When they manage to drag themselves out of bed nearly an hour later she laughs as he refuses to stop touching her, but she allows him to stand behind her as she fixes breakfast; his arms around her waist.  
She makes his favorite, a bacon and cheese omelet, and then laughs when he makes a face at her for having fruit on her plate; she feeds him a few chunks of cantaloupe and laughs when he grunts at her for making him eat fruit.  
The day with Bucky is spent watching movies or laying on the deck while he runs laps around the large back yard, and when evening falls he lays with his head in her lap while they lounge in bed watching cooking shows and making their own comments. At some point Bucky falls asleep with his face pressed against her stomach, having turned to avoid looking at whatever gross thing was being cooked, and Jen has to maneuver herself out from under him to get ready for bed. When she comes to lay down she finds that he’s half awake and looking around; so she crawls up next to him and finds herself draped over him as he lays on his back. Steve will be home in the morning, and all will go back to normal, but for now Bucky seems determined to keep Jen right where she is since when she tries to move to lay beside him he grunts at her and puts one arm around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short and kind of just blek this is, the past few months have been a nightmare of writers block and people not giving me 5 minutes to think


End file.
